The present invention relates to a time control apparatus and its method in a terminal.
In general, terminals have a real time controller for maintaining time control. A real time controller is designed to ensure constant time control in conjunction with an auxiliary battery, which powers the real time controller, even when power is not supplied from a main battery of the terminals.
However, some terminals do not use such an auxiliary battery for powering the real time controller, and instead use power supplied from the main battery.
In the terminal which is powered by the main battery as mentioned above, the setting of a real time controller must be changed by the user or reset by the real time information received from a GPS (Global Positioning Satellite) and the like, each time the main battery is replaced.
That is, when the user turns on the power of the terminal again after the main battery has been replaced, the terminal performs a process for setting time information and provides a User Interface (UI) for time setting. As the user sets up a time via the UI, the time is maintained until the power from the battery is removed.
Then, when the main battery is removed from the terminal and mounted again to power the terminal, the terminal repeats the aforementioned operation to update time information.
However, there is no clear indication whether or not the main battery was removed prior to the terminal being powered on. Thus, the aforementioned operation must be performed whenever the terminal is powered on.
Accordingly, in the terminal which is powered only by the main battery, if real time information is not provided through the GPS or NITZ service, the user must repeatedly input time information whenever the terminal is turned on again.